Music SchoolAmuto
by x-Bekah-Chan
Summary: It's A Year After Easter Was Defeated. Utau Has Been Living With Amu. No-one Has Seen Ikuto Since That Night. Tadase And Amu Dated Then Broke Up. And Well Read The Story And Find Out For Yourself All You Need To Know Is...Amuto
1. The Beginning

Hey, So This Is My First Fan Fic So Please Go Easy On Me Hey, So This Is My First Fan Fic So Please Go Easy On Me. And Im Not That Good At Spelling And Stuff. Amuto 3

**Right Let Me Set The Scene:**

**It's Been A Year Since Easter Was Destroyed. No-one Has Seen Ikuto Since That Night.**

**Amu, Tadase, Rima And Yaya Are 14, Kukai And Utau Are 15 And Ikuto Is 16.**

_I Know I Changed The Ages Lol I Thought That I Wouldn't Make Ikuto Such A Pervert _

Amu Is Now Best Friends With Utau And Utau Has Been Living At Amu's House For About 7 Months Now.

**Tadase And Amu Dated For A Bit But Then They Broke Up But They Remained Friends. Tadase Is Now Dating Rima **

_Unfortunately Tadase Didn't Die _

Right So Now On With The Story…Oh Btw It's In Amu's POV Unless Stated otherwise …Enjoy!

"**Please Amu Just For One Term?" Utau Pleaded**

"**No Utau, How Many Times Do You Have To Ask?" I Sighed.**

"**Until You Say Yes Of Course." She Replied Wagging her Tongue At Me.**

**I Just Walked Away, Three Of My Four Chara's Following Obediently Behind Me.**

_Yes Dia Is In This One_

I turned, "Dia Come On."

"No Amu-Chan, I Agree With Utau I Think That Music School Would Be Great For You."

"**Thank You Dia" Utau Said As A Smile Was Slowly Spreading Across Her Face.**

"**But…Oh Fine." I Sighed Quietly.**

**Utau And Dia Jumped Up And Hugged Me.**

"**But Just For One Term!"**

**Utau Was Too Busy In A World Of Her Own To Even Notice I Said Anything And As She And Dia Jumped Excitedly Down The Stairs Me, Ran, Miki And Suu Followed Slowly Shaking Our Heads.**

**Ran Suddenly Stopped Mid-way Down The Stairs And Looked At Me With A Weird Expression On Her Face.**

"What?" "Maybe You Won't Have To Go, She's Still Got To Convince Your Parents."

**I Smiled And Down Quickly Into The Kitchen, But My Face Suddenly Dropped When I Discovered That I Was Too Late. Utau Had Already Spoken To My Mum And They Were Both Smiling And Waiting In The Kitchen For Me.**

**I Turned On My Heels And Made For The Exit**

"**Amu?" My Mum Asked,**

"**What?"**

"**I Think What Utau Is Saying Is Good And I Think You'll Have Fun, It's Been So Long Since You Did Something Musical."**

"**Whatever" I Sighed Whilst Exiting The Kitchen, Knowing That She'd Made Her Mind Up And There Was No Point Trying To Change It.**

"**Right Then, It's Settled." She Shouted After Me.**

**When I Turned Around To Face Her Again I Found That She And Utau Had Already Started Making Plans.**

**Right I Know It's Really Short Only 300 Words Lol but It Was Just To Set The Scene And Stuff So Will Try And Upload The Next Chapter Soon If I Get At Least One Good Review So Be Nice Please.**

**x—Bekah-Chan**


	2. The First Day

Right Thanks To All The People That Reviewed:

**Thanks For Reviews. This Is Dedicated To My Best Friend Zoey (Eoz).**

**I'm Sorry About Not Uploading Sooner But Have Been Very Busy With School And Coursework Plus My Internet Is Playing Up. So There Might Be Some Time Between Uploads But Will Try To Get Them Up As Soon As Possible. And I Know Ikuto Wasn't In The First Chapter I'm Sorry But In My Defence It Was A Short Chapter Just To Set The Scene In Amu's House. I Promise He'll Be Here Soon. And I Forgot To Do It In The Last One So Here It Is….**

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara Or Any Of It's Characters And Anything Really…Even If I Wish I Did Because Then Tadase Would Be Dead And Amu And Ikuto Would Be Together. Amuto 3**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

I Tugged My New Uniform Uncomfortably, The Skirt Was Way Shorter Then Any I'd Ever Worn Before And The Shirt Showed Part Of My Suntanned Mid-Drift,** _'_**_I'm So Glad I Did Lots Of Sunbathing Over The Summer.'_

To Be Honest If I Should Up Anywhere Else In This I'd Look Like A Slut But At Least It's The Same Colour As My Old Uniform So I Can Still Wear All My Old Accessories.

Knock. Knock.

"Hey Amu, Can I Come In?"

"Sure Utau, At Least You've Learnt To Knock Now" I Laughed

I Gasped As She Walked Into My Room, _'She Looks Amazing'_ I Thought.

She Was Wearing The Same Uniform As Me But It Looked A Lot Different On Her, Meaning It Didn't Look Anywhere Near As Sluttish. Her Face Blushed Red When She Saw Me Staring And She Giggled, "Don't Tell Me Your Turning Into A Lesbian Now Amu, Because I Don't Have Anywhere Else To Stay."

I Smiled. "Nah Don't Worry Utau, It's Just That You Look…Well You Look Amazing!"

She Blushed Again. "Really? You Don't Think That I Look Like A Slut?"

"Not At All" I Grinned "Unlike Me."

She Laughed. "Come On, We Don't Wanna Be Late On The First Day."

We Ran Down The Stairs Into Kitchen, Grabbed A Piece Of Toast Each Said Goodbye And Ran Out The Door.

"We're Not Gonna Make It In Time Amu" Utau Panted Next to Me.

I Stopped. "Wait. What Are We Doing Utau? Ran Chara-Change."

"Right" She Said. "Uru Chara-Change."

With That We Both Leapt Along The Roof Tops, Speeding Along Them Laughing And I Starting Thinking;

'_Wow, I've Really Become Close With Utau Ever Since We Destroyed Easter It's Like She's My Sister.' _Then Another Voice Started In My Head, _'Hey Wait, You Don't Want That Because That Would Mean That Ikuto Would Be Like Your Brother And You Wouldn't Wanna Be Utau In The Fact That Your In Love With Own Brother Would You?' _I Was Arguing With Myself._ 'But I Don't Love Ikuto… Do I?'_

"Erm… Amu?" Utau Said Whilst Waving A Hand In Front Of My Face. "We're Here!"

"Oh Sorry I Was Day Dreaming."

They Were All Staring At Me Laughing, All Except Miki Who Had A Look On Her Face That Told Me That She Knew What Or Who I Had Been Thinking About.

"Erm Guys Can You Stop Laughing For One Second So We Can Actually Go In?" I Asked Desperately Trying Avoid Miki's All Knowing, All Judging Gaze.

We Were Lined In Alphabetical Order So Luckily Utau And I Were Right Next To Each Other, So At Least I Could Talk To Her Today. Well That Was Until She Starting Chatting Up The Guy Next To Her, Nemme.

"Hinamori Amu? Hello?"

I Froze As My Name Was Called Out. It Was Time For Me To Audition. I Received A Smile And Thumbs-Up From Utau Before Nemme Caught Her Attention Again, Then I Stood Out From The Line, Sighed, And Walked In A Small Box-Square Room.

**Woo First Change Of POV—(Ikuto's POV)**

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Are You Finished?"

I Looked Up.

"Yea Sure. Can I Go Now?"

"Of Course Just Go To the Office To Get A Timetable And Then You Can Start Classes Normally."

I Didn't Reply, I Just Walked Out Of His Office And Made My Way To The Main Office Without Looking Back.

**(Back To Amu's POV)**

I Stared At The Panel Of Judges In Front Of Me Sitting At A Large Rectangular Dark Pine Wood Table. I Was Shaking With Nerves. One Of The Women Smiled At Me.

"Just Relax And Take Your Time, Do You Want Some Water?" She Asked

"N…N…No…No Thank You." I Finally Managed.

I Knew That I Had To Do Well To Be Put Into The Same Class As Utau So I Sighed, Took A Deep Breath In Then I Powered Out The Words…

"I'm In The Business Of Misery, Let's Take It From The Top…"

The Rest Of The Song Came Naturally To Me I Let My Voice Free On The High Notes And Powered Them Until I was Out Of Breath, I Even Managed To Make Eye Contact With The Judges A Couple Of Times Without Blushing Red.

I Looked Up At The Judges Nervously, Awaiting Their Opinions. It Seemed Like The Silence Went On Forever Until…

"Wow" One Of Them Said.

"Was I Really That Bad?" I Asked, Not Wanting To Hear The Reply As I Could Already Feel Tears Welling Up In My Eyes.

"Well All I Can Say Is…. Welcome To Seiyo Music Academy Miss Hinamori."

"Really?"

"Yes Really, Now Go And Collect Your Timetable, Classes Start Tomorrow."

"Thank You So Much…" I Could Feel Tears In My Eyes Again But For Completely Different Reasons.

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Please R&R And Please Send In Any Ideas Because I'm Getting Writer's Which Is Why This Is Kinda Short.**

**x—Bekah-Chan**


	3. The Meeting

Also Dedicated To Zoey Because She Rocks And She's My Gummy Bear

**Another Shortie….**

**Also Dedicated To Zoey Because She Rocks And She's My Gummy Bear!**

**Right I Know Everyone Seemed OOC In The Last Chapters, But That'll Change. And I'm Gonna Slightly Change The Plot Slightly Because I Was Gonna Have Ikuto Be Amu's Teacher But NSDKRM Gave Me A Better Idea .**

**Thank You.**

**So Will Change And Re-Post Chap 2 If Not Already Done It.**

**And I'm Sorry But I Can't Type Without Doing Caps On Ever Word, It's Annoying I Know And I Should Stop Because I've started Doing It On All My School Work :S And Thanks For Reviews **

**But Anyway Enjoy…**

**Oh And I Don't Own (Can't Be Bothered Doing That Everytime Lol)**

**(Amu's POV)**

'**I Can't Believe I Got In. I Must Look So Weird Walking Down The Corridor With My Eyes Shut **

**A Door Opened Abruptly In Front Of Me…**

**(Normal POV)**

**Amu Braced Herself For A Hurt-Filled Landing On The Cold Stone Floor. When Instead Her Back Met Something Soft And Warm. Hands. She Looked Up, Staring Into Two Pools Of Blue. She Recognised Them Immediately,**

"**Ik…Iku…Ikuto?"**

**He Didn't Answer He Just Tightened His Grip Around Her Waist, Pulling Her Closer Towards His Chest.**

**She Suddenly Realized The Closeness Of The Situation, Detaching Herself From Ikuto's Grip, She Blushed Fiercely. Ikuto however, had his own blank face expression, but a slight smirk dared to flicker over his face.**

**He Grabbed Her By Her Waist Once More Whispering Seductively In Her Ear, "Well…Aren't You A Long Way from Home, Little Strawberry?"**

**This Made Amu's Face Blush Even Fiercer, Causing Ikuto To Chuckle, The Smirk On His Face Becoming More Apparent.**

**(Amu's POV)**

"**I Guess Your Still The Little Kid you've Always Been"**

**My Mind Suddenly Snapped Back Into Reality And A Flint Of Confidence Made Me Able To Speak.**

"**I Am NOT A LITTLE KID!"**

**He Again Chuckled And That Ever-Annoying Smirk Appeared Across His Face, And His Eyes Had A Mysterious Glint. **_'Wait Bad Move…Don't Think About His Eyes!'_

**I Breathed In Deeply, Sighed And Looked Up Only To Find Ikuto's Face Very Close To Mine, He Was Looking At Me Intently. I Could Feel My Face Warming Once More. He Cupped My Face Into His Hands, Causing Me To Blush Even More. Then My Face Dropped AS He Whispered Into My Ear…**

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"**No Your Right, Your Not A Little Kid Anymore…You've Certainly Grown Since We Last Met."**

**I Chuckled And Walked Away, Leaving Her To Her Rant, Catching Words Like Pervert And Dirty Cat. Which Only Made Me Laugh Aloud.**

**(Later That Day…Amu's POV)**

**I Couldn't Concentrate In Class…I Mean Who Needs Maths?? **

**And It's Not Like I Don't Know It All Already. But Still…All I Could Think About Was Those Gorgeous Blue Eyes Staring Into Mine, And That Irresistible Signature Smirk Of His**

**I Sighed…**

'_Ikuto…'_

**Right I Know It's Short But I've Got Writer's Block **

**Like Always.**

**Anyway Bye For Now **

**Oh And Please R&R **


	4. Azrael

Sorry For Short Chappie Last Time But Writer's Block Set In And I Had To Go Visit My Auntie So I Wasn't On Comp

**Right So Sorry For Not Updating Sooner But I've Been So Busy x.x…Stupid School And Stupid Coursework!**

**New Character Mwahahaha I Own Him**

**Azrael Is 6 Years Old Awwwww XD**

**Gonna Be A Short Chappie Because I Need To Pack Because In 10 Hours I'm Going To New York In Like 5 Hours**

**I. Don't. Own. =[**

**Enjoy…**

**(After School…In The Park… Amu's POV)**

'Wow It's So Hot, I Need An Ice-Cream' I Stood At The Ice Cream Stall, Making The Hardest Decision Of My Life…_ 'Should I get Chocolate?' _At Once An Image Of Ikuto Flashed Into My Mind. _'Or Vanilla?' _Tadase Face Interrupted Ikuto's Image. "Damn It" I Mumbled The Lady Over The Counter Gave Me A Weird Stare.

"**Are You Gonna Order Or Just Stand There?"**

"**Oh Right…Erm…Strawberry Please."**

**I Thanked The Women, Paid Her For The Ice-cream And Looked Around The Park. The Benches Were All Full So I Sat Under My Favourite Tree Right In The Shaded Area Of The Forest. **

**It Was Just Then That I Realised I Didn't Have My Ice-cream Anymore, I looked Around Confused.**

'_I Swear I Just Had An Ice-cream, Have I Started To Lose My Mind Already?'_

**I Sighed And Shook My Head, I Still Wanted An Ice-cream But I Couldn't Be Bothered To Get Back Up, So I Just Laid Back Down And Shut My Eyes.**

**Something Was Pulling Me Out Of Sleep. **_'Grr No I Don't Wanna Wake Up Yet!'_

**But I Just Couldn't Stay Asleep, And When I Finally Gave Up And Opened My Eyes I Saw Two Big Blue Eyes Staring Back At Me. I Jumped Up Into A Sitting Position And Looked At The Little Boy In Front Of Me.**

"**Erm…Who Are You?"**

**The Boy Paused. "Azrael"**

**(Azrael POV)**

"**Erm…Who Are You?"**

**I Think I Can Trust Her. '**_She's Pretty. She Looks Kind. She Might Help Me Find My Cousin.'_

"**Azrael"**

"**Azrael? Well Azrael What Are You Doing In The Park All Alone?"**

**Tears Were Welling Up In My Eyes.**

"**I Got Lost. I Don't Know Where My Cousin Is."**

"**Awww Poor Thing, My Name Is Amu And I'll Help You Find Your Cousin"**

**Amu Got Up, Smiled At Me And Offered Her Hand, I Grabbed It And Followed Her Into The Park."**

**(A/N: Wow How Cheesey And Fake Was That?? But I'm Tired So Shushh Lol :])**

**As I Just Said I'm Tired And I Need To Get Up Early Tomory So I'm Leaving This For Now And Will Add New Chappie Probs In Couple Of Days If I Continue So Question Time…**

**Should I Continue??**

**-Bekah-chan xxx**


End file.
